narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroaki Soga
| birthdate =May 6 | age = 18 Part I 25 Part II | gender = Male | height = 6'0 | weight = 120 | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = Northern Frontier | affiliation = Kakuzensho Kyūdō Seireiden | previous affiliation = | occupation = Owner of Akikaze | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Soga Clan | family = Kaname Soga~Father Takeko Nakano~Mother Minako Nakano~Aunt Kiaishi Nakano~Sister Kyūki~Sister Sada Nakano~Sister Fūgetsu Soga~Sister | rank = | classification = Shade | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = Hunger for Physical Energy Can Absorb Chakra | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release Metal Release (Yūgure) | jutsu =Ten'o Yaburai Culmination of Heaven and Earth in All Creation Summoning Technique(Dragons) | tools = Iron Gourd }} (蘇我広朗,Soga Hiroaki) is a ninja hailing from the Moon Kingdom, a human born Yūgure and is one of the known children of the dragon and priestess. Appearance ~Coming Soon~ Personality Hiroaki is known to be the most serious for his siblings. Stated as being a man of a few words, his quiet, reserved, and aloof nature generally irritates or intrigues others. Hiroaki doesn't tend to like being around large groups of other people, often being called anti-social, or even a misanthropist. Despite this aloof nature, Hiroaki is a sophisticated, patient, and polite man. Both to his enemies and his allies alike, he commonly shows respect and pleasantry and is rarely ever known to get arrogant or frustrated in combat. He is generally passive and shows lack of empathy though really this is only because he has no interest in certain people at all. He is rather sharp, intelligent and observant. In contrast to this rather aloof nature, Hiroaki has a passion for cooking. Stated as being a savant in cooking. When in comes to cooking his personality changes. Retaining his confident and calm nature, Hiroaki proudly displays his cooking abilities. When cooking he tends to stay in a neutral mood, rarely showing any sort or shock when confronted by any opposing force. He is extremely diligent, always covering up for any sort of mistakes that others make when cooking. Like most of this family, his personality changes once enraged, though not as drastic as the other. Once this happens, he does not seem to show remorse or any guilt when insulting or harming another person either emotionally or physically. He is rather apathetic to the suffering of those he sees a foes. Background ~Coming Soon~ Abilities Chakra Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Summoning Dusk Beast Transformation Quotes * Trivia * Takeko has stated on several occasions that he looks like a younger Kaname without the scar. * Hiroaki is stated as being an excellent cook, as stated by his family and people around the village. Often being the one who cooks around his home. In addition to this, despite his young age. He owns a small food stand in the village.